Adrenal Parasite
Introduction Appearance Ecology The diet of an Adrenal Parasite consists of three hormones and steroids: aldosterone, cortisol, and - most notably - adrenaline. An Adrenal Parasite infestation typically occurs when a living creature unintentionally swallows one in their chrysalis form (detailed below). Once inside a stomach, the creature’s cocoon will react with natural acids and quickly dissolve, releasing the parasite. After several hours an Adrenal Parasite will typically have consumed enough latent adrenaline to extend to its full size of 12cm and begin tunneling. After cutting a small ulcer in the stomach lining, the parasite will quest blindly until it locates its host’s kidneys, using small hooked appendages to cling on - and slightly burrow into - the soft tissue. Once full symbiosis with the adrenal source is established, the Adrenal Parasite will live here indefinitely, feeding itself and manipulating its host (detailed below). If a host body is killed - therefore no longer providing adrenaline to the creature - an Adrenal Parasite will react instinctively by expelling its stomach to shrink in size, and then immediately using coagulated blood around it to form an incredibly dense cocoon. The pill-like parasite can remain in the ‘meat’ of its dead host indefinitely in a hibernative state until it is once again consumed by a living being. An Adrenal Parasite’s cocoon is hardy enough to survive standard fire, meaning that it can be cooked within meat and then eaten, releasing itself once digestion begins. In order to permanently kill one of these tenacious creatures, the chrysalis must be destroyed in a highly corrosive acid or molten lava. Alternatively, if the parasite’s host is killed or dies in a way that does not cause adrenaline to be produced (a quick and merciful death in its sleep, for example), the Adrenal Parasite will not have sufficient energy required to form its chrysalis and will instead writhe around in its natural state, easily crushed by a boot or otherwise dying naturally within a few minutes of exposure. An Adrenal Parasite chrysalis is considered a grand find by the Wax Collectors; a live one would be treasured even moreso. Combat As much as a parasite can “want” anything, Adrenal Parasites want more. With seemingly no limit to their gluttony, the creatures are on a never-ending pursuit of more adrenaline from bigger and stronger sources. Their primary method of survival is what makes an Adrenal Parasite so dangerous, and is what causes the Denizens of Dungeon 26 to be suspicious of even the few meager scraps of food they manage to find. Once ingested and fully bonded to its host’s kidneys, the infesting creature gorges on adrenaline. As a waste product, the Adrenal Parasite itself produces another series of hormones and steroids which enter the bloodstream and make their way to the hosts brain. This chemical cocktail has the following effects, their level of security determined by the overall health and constitution of the host: # Lack of foresight # Blurred vision # Muted hearing # Numbing of pain # Armour begins to feels uncomfortable # Decreased sense of self-preservation # Increased desire to take risks (feelings of thrill enhanced) # Increased desire to engage directly with monsters (feelings of bravery enhanced) The lifespan of a humanoid with an Adrenal Parasite infestation will typically be very short, as Dungeon 26 presents no lack of avenues to risk one’s life and subsequently die. Most often (and ideally for the parasite), a humanoid host will sprint brazenly into the open jaws of the nearest great beast, at which point the parasite will be able to begin feeding off of subsequently more powerful creatures. Even if a humanoid host dies by other methods, eventually its corpse is bound to be consumed by a wandering monster or swarm of vermin, at which point the cycle can begin anew. An Adrenal Parasite swallowed in cocoon form will begin manipulating its host within 2-8 hours. When swallowed in their fully live state, their effect is immediate. Multiple Adrenal Parasites can infest the same host, compounding their chemical secretions to create an even more dangerously impulsive victim. Treasure Interactions Origin Category:Denizens Category:"Monsters"